New Spring/Chapter 3
Summary : Moiraine and Siuan are walking through the corridors of the White Tower back to their rooms. Neither can stomach the idea of having breakfast after witnessing the death of Gitara. Instead of sleeping, Siuan suggests they to their rooms and practice for their upcoming test for the shawl. The conversation quickly turns to the Dragon Reborn, Gitara's fortelling before her death. They arrive at Siuan's room, a typical nondescript Accepted's quarters in the west wing of the Tower. Siuan goes against the rules and uses saidar to create a fire. This leads Moiraine to reminisce about how Siuan follows the rules except when they both play pranks. Deciding that Moiraine needs more practice than Siuan they concentrate on Moiraine's training. Practicing meant that one woman channeled the One Power while the other provided distractions to break concentration. Moraine starts to channel. Siuan channels a ward to prevent eavesdropping and ties it off. While practicing, the conversation turns to the Dragon Reborn. Siuan worries about how the Red Ajah will handle the Dragon Reborn. Suddenly, the door to the room bangs open. Myrelle Berengari, another Accepted enters the room. She half jokingly asks them how long it will be before the Last Battle, believing the Aiel are a sign from the Prophecies of the Dragon. Myrelle notices that the two seem to be hiding something and questions them about it. Siuan says it is not their secret to tell. Continuing on with the practice, Myrelle assists Siuan in trying to distract Moiraine. Myrelle is vicious with her distractions. Yet again the door bangs open. Tarna Feir, another Accepted and not very friendly, walks in and tells them that all of the Accepted are summoned to the Oval Lecture Hall so the Amyrlin Seat, can address them. Tarna also mentions that Gitara is dead. This leads Myrelle to think that this is the secret Moiraine and Siuan are keeping. Siuan doesn't argue. The four Accepted rush down to the Oval Lecture Hall, they seem to be the last Accepted to arrive. Rumors are being talked about by all, including Aledrin and Brendas. All are wondering why they have been summoned. In front of everyone, Aisling Noon asks Siuan and Moiraine if they witnessed Gitara have a foretelling. As Moiraine and Siuan both hurriedly try to think of an answer they are saved by Tarna. Tarna explains that Moiraine already said there wasn't a foretelling before she died. Tamra Ospenya, the Amyrlin Seat, comes out and explains that the Accepted will leave the White Tower to the surrounding area around Tar Valon. They will assist in collecting the names of all women that have given birth since the first soldiers arrived until now. Each woman who has given birth during that time frame will get a bounty of 100 gold crowns in thanksgiving for the safety of Tar Valon. Each Accepted are to travel with 4 Tower guards and are instructed to get as much information as they can to help locate every woman who has given birth, including ones who have already left the area. Making it sound like an afterthought before dismissing the group, the Amyrlin tells the Accepted to make sure to get the name, sex, and where the infants were born. Moiraine and Siuan leave the hall rather excited knowing they are going to help look for the Dragon Reborn. Characters *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Myrelle Berengari *Tarna Feir *Zemaille *Aisling Noon *Tamra Ospenya *Alanna Referenced *Merean Redhill *Gitara Moroso *Dragon Reborn *Akarrin *Elaida *Aledrin *Brendas *Verin Groups *Aes Sedai *''Atha'an Miere'' *''Tuatha'an'' Referenced *Aiel *Children of the Light Places *Tar Valon *White Tower Referenced *Cairhien *Altara *Dragonmount Events *Aiel War Referenced *Last Battle